


Still Alive

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Sauli Koskinen - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Car Accidents, Drama, Fear, Hospital's, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Still Alive<br/>Pairing: Sauli Koskinen/ Adam Lambert<br/>Words: 796<br/>Song & artist: Negative - Still Alive<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48vcieOZUIA<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Authors Notes: Orignally going to be a drabble but it turned in to more and decided to post it as its own post.</p>
<p>Summary:</p>
<p>Adam and Sauli have a fight and Sauli ends up leaving, desotort, upset Adam goes to friends to be cheered up until he gets a phone call which changes everything.<br/>Days later, Adam is fearing that he might of messed up badly and lost Sauli forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive

‘’Please baby wake up for me’’ Adam whispered against the hand which he was holding, their touch warm but faint as he squeezed his eyes shut again, guilt running through his mind as a single tear slipped soundlessly down over his cheek.

The days had been a blur but he could still remember everything which happened, the laughter he had before the phone call telling him that his baby had been in a car accident.

Each touch felt like he was losing him, he didn’t want to open his eyes because he didn’t want to see him die.

Adam thought about them together, the moments he would turn to look over at him laid out in the bed, hair messy slightly and sheets loose around his hips just barely covering, the way which Adam would crawl up his body just to kiss him lightly in the dark, the whispered ‘I love you’s.’

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Adam opened his eyes and quickly wiped the tear away before he turned to look at his guitar player, the older man looking pale like normal but with dark marks under his eyes as Adam turned and hugged him which was returned just as tightly.  
‘’He will be okay Adam’’ Tommy whispered to him as he soothed a hand over his back. ‘’get some sleep, that’s what Sauli would be telling you’’ He whispered again before Adam  took a deep breath and turned back to look at the pale man laid on the bed, tubes connecting to his body before Adam turned to look at his friend.  
‘’Will you stay with him and me?’’ He asked before Tommy nodded and offered a soft smile.   
‘’Of course’’ He told Adam who stepped back towards the bed and leant down, pressing a soft kiss to Sauli’s forehead before he turned and walked towards the other side of the room where there was another bed.  
‘’Thank you Tommy’’ Adam called out as he climbed on to the bed and Tommy smiled again.   
‘’You don’t need to thank me Adam, it’s what friends do.’’

~

Adam woke up to a soft touch against his arm, his grumbles soft before he sat up quickly and moved his hand to his head as everything spun around him.  
‘’Hey it’s okay’’ Tommy’s voice was soft from beside him as he blinked a few times and turned to look at him.   
‘’What’s wrong?’’ Adam asked as Tommy laughed softly and shook his head.   
‘’Nothing’s wrong, Sauli woke up about an hour ago’’ He said softly and Adam’s eyes went wide as he looked across the room and saw the tubes gone.   
‘’Why didn’t you wake me up’’ Adam asked before Tommy touched his shoulders again.   
‘’Because he asked me not too, he’s sleeping again at the moment, he’s worried you still hate him’’ Tommy whispered and Adam felt his chest tighten.   
‘’I never hated him, god the stupid boy’’ Adam breathed out as he climbed off the bed and half ran back to his boyfriend’s beside and pulled the chair closer again, his hand carefully holding Sauli’s again.  
‘’Im going to go and leave you to be alone’’ Tommy told Adam softly who nodded, his eyes locked on Sauli’s face as he felt a hand on his shoulder and then the sound of the room’s door closing behind him.

For about half an hour, Adam held Sauli’s hand, his eyes growing heavy again before he shook sleep away as he felt the hand he was holding squeeze his softly before eyes opened and he smiled softly, another tear falling from his eyes as he kissed Sauli’s bruised knuckles.  
‘’You scared me so much baby’’ Adam whispered to him.   
‘’Im sorry’’ Sauli whispered back in a rough voice before Adam laughed softly and let his eyes close again as he pressed another kiss to his hand.   
‘’Don’t be sorry please, im sorry for yelling at you, im sorry for everything I said and did, I didn’t mean to make you upset baby, god I thought you were going to die’’ Adam whispered as another tear fell before he felt Sauli turn his hand and wipe it away with his thumb.  
‘’I may look like im dead, but when you look at me im still alive’’ He whispered to Adam with a soft smile as Adam turned to look at him.   
‘’I thought I’d lost you’’ He whispered as Sauli offered a small smile,   
‘’Im not leaving’’ He told Adam as he pressed a kiss to Sauli’s palm which was against his cheek.   
‘’I won’t let you go.’’ Adam whispered back.


End file.
